<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Day by BSBLover2538</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086868">Just Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538'>BSBLover2538</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Backstreet Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Firefighters, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, a firefighter, answers another call. This one leads to a rescue, and a grateful family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cries were heard as people dashed out of the building, running for their lives. It was an absolutely chaotic scene. Firefighters fought their way in to try and fight the ravaging flames within. A piece of faulty wiring had sparked, and ignited flames that grew fast and furious. It had started on the 38th floor of the building, and was traveling downward quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My children! Please, my children!” Sarah screamed as she was held back by police. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What floor are your children on?” a passing firefighter asked, hearing the screams and pleas from the young mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“14th floor, they are together. Try and save them, please” Sarah pleaded, and the young man nodded. He ran into the building and ascended the stairs. He got to the 12th floor before he started feeling the heat from the fire. Making it up two more flights, he knew he didn’t have much time. Scouring the floor, he only saw one door completely closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This better be it” he thought as he busted down the door. Screams and cries from within told him that he was in the right place. The smoke was already heavy in the apartment, and the young man quickly looked around, following the noise. He found the children, the boy holding his sister in front of her crib. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, come here. I’ll get you back to mom” Nick said as he scooped both children into his arms, and ran out of the apartment. Making sure their faces were against his coat, Nick ran for the stairwell.  Speeding down the stairs, Nick knew he had gotten to the two children just in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air got easier to breathe as they descended the steps, but Nick knew that they were still in danger as long as they were still in the building. Running down the last few sets of stairs, he emerged out of the building with the two children in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on guys, let’s get you checked out” he said as the children turned their faces towards him, blinking in the bright sunlight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama” Jordan looked up at Nick questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will find her,” Nick promised. He looked around, and found the EMT station set up. Running over, he sighed softly seeing his friend working it. He put both kids down on their feet, but Jordan scooped his sister back into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howie, radio the police, tell them I have the two kids that the mother was searching for” Howie’s eyes widened, and he nodded. He had heard the woman’s screams and pleas for someone to rescue her children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it Nick” Howie leaned down and spoke into his radio, nodding at the confirmation from dispatch. He looked down and put his focus on the kids in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are their names?” he asked Nick, who took his helmet off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, I just grabbed them and ran down. The fire was right above us, I couldn’t risk any delay” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howie nodded, having expected that. He looked at the two kids. They seemed very healthy, and besides some dust and a small cut on the boy’s arm from trying to get his sister, they seemed fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi guys, my name is Howie. The firefighter that grabbed you two is Nick. What are your names?” Howie bent down, looking at the two children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Jordan, and this is Quinn. She’s a baby” Jordan spoke. Howie smiled and held out his hand for a high five. Jordan slapped his hand, and Howie looked at the six year old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can Nick hold Quinn please Jordan? I need to check you out while we wait for your Mommy” Howie asked, and Jordan nodded. He gave his sister to Nick, and Quinn wailed unhappily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quinn, it’s okay. I’m right here” Jordan rubbed Quinn’s back as Howie looked the kindergartner over. Listening to his breathing, Howie found that he didn’t inhale much smoke, and he would be okay. Nick and Howie smiled at how Jordan cared for his sister and soothed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand Quinn to me Nick, so I can check her out” Jordan watched carefully as his sister went to Howie. He watched as he did the same things to her, and really paid attention to her breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shockingly, they are both fine. Besides Jordan’s cut, there is nothing else wrong. Was the smoke not in their room too much?” Howie asked Nick, who was wiping the sweat from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it wasn’t as bad as the rest of the apartment, and I had them put their faces in my coat when I grabbed them” Nick explained. Howie nodded and they all heard a woman’s screams. Jordan lit up and pointed towards the woman running towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Mama!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jordan! Quinn!” Sarah rushed over, falling to her knees, taking Jordan in her arms. The young boy tightly hugged his mother. Sarah looked up at the two men, standing up and holding Jordan against her hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you both, especially you sir. You rescued my children, thank you, thank you, thank you” Sarah flung herself at Nick, hugging him in gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are welcome Ma’am. Your son was in his sister’s room, holding her in front of her crib. I grabbed the two of them and ran back down. They seem to be perfectly fine except for a small cut on your son’s arm and some dust from the heavy smoke” Nick smiled as he returned the hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah pulled away, and checked out Jordan. She saw the cut and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is their breathing okay, especially Quinn?” Sarah looked at Howie, who still held the infant. He nodded, and Sarah finally let herself relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is perfectly fine. Let me just wash and bandage your son’s cut, and then the two of you will be fine. Do you three have anywhere you can go?” Howie asked, as a police officer came up to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am, I am sorry to tell you but the fire caught onto your apartment. The firefighters managed to control it, but they were only able to stop it at the 10th floor” Sarah looked back, and saw no more smoke coming from the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sarah took a deep breath and shook her head as her thoughts raced. This couldn’t have been at a worse time. She sighed and mustered up her confidence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will have to go to a shelter. We will be fine. I have a friend that may be able to help. Thank you gentlemen for everything you did. Can you just clean up Jordan’s arm, and we can try and figure out where to go from here” Sarah looked at Howie who nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Jordan was bandaged, and Nick looked at the family of three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you will be alright?” he inquired, and Sarah nodded stubbornly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will be fine. Thank you for rescuing my children, I will never forget you” Sarah reached over and hugged Nick. who gladly reciprocated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Howie watched as the three walked away, talking to an officer, who helped escort them off the premises. Nick looked at his friend, who was cleaning up what he had used to help Jordan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully those kids and the mom will be okay” he commented, and Howie shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They probably will. Now, don’t you have to go make sure that everything is out with the fire?” Nick nodded, and slapped Howie’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully I’ll see you for poker night soon?” he queried, and Howie inclined his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I’m free next weekend. Good to see you Nick” the blonde nodded, and walked back to where the other firefighters were, planning on how to comb through the wreckage to look for survivors. Nick shook his head and got back into it. All he could hope is that the mother and kids would be alright in the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next two years, Nick had forgotten about the mother and two kids, always having yet another fire to go fight. But Sarah had never forgotten about the blonde who had listened to her, and rescued her children, saving their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, is everything okay?” Jordan watched as his mother stared at a man who was seated across from them. Sarah, Jordan, and Quinn had gone to a restaurant to grab some dinner together. Six months after the fire, Sarah was able to pick herself back up and get another apartment. Now, she and her kids lived just as they did before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Jordan, do you see that man right there?” Sarah pointed, as Nick was eating alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Mom, who is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the man that rescued you and your sister from the fire two years ago” Jordan perked up, and before Sarah could say something, he made his way over to Nick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, excuse me?” Jordan softly said, and Nick looked over, smiling at the boy. He thought he looked familiar but he couldn’t place where he might have seen the child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes buddy, what do you need?” he asked, and Jordan smiled brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You rescued me and my sister two years ago from a fire. Thank you sir, you saved our lives” Jordan explained, and pointed towards Sarah and Quinn. Nick looked back, and realization hit him in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name is Jordan right?” he looked towards the boy, and grinned as he happily nodded. Nick got up and Jordan hugged him tightly. Nick patted his back, and the two moved towards where Sarah and Quinn were sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Quinn” Jordan pointed, and the toddler shyly turned into her mom’s arms. Nick held out a hand, smiling softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick Carter, it’s so good to see all of you” he smiled, and Sarah took his hand, standing up and hugging him. Nick reciprocated, and Sarah sat back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We are back in an apartment, and doing well. Thank you so much for what you did two years ago. I don’t know where I would be if I had lost my babies” Sarah wiped a tear, and Nick smiled softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so glad to hear things turned out so well. And ma’am, I am so glad I passed by you, so that I could save your children. I was doing my job, and I am grateful I got to help you and your children out” Nick tried to explain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, thank you so very much” Sarah smiled. Nick nodded, and said goodbye to the little family, going back to his meal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick loved his job, and being able to see the people he rescued, years later, doing well filled his heart. Firefighting was in his blood, and he had never thought of another profession. He couldn’t wait to tell Howie how well the little family was doing. As he went to pay for his bill, he discovered it had been paid for already, and Nick turned, seeing the three already gone. Nick shook his head and tipped the waitress, getting up to leave the restaurant. It was just another day, and as Nick looked at his watch, he hustled out to go to the firehouse, ready to try and save some more lives. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>